Derniers instants
by CarysIsis
Summary: les derniers instants que l'on aimerait passé avec la personne aimait...


_Derniers Instants_

_**AUTEUR :** Morgane._

_**EMAIL :** bastien.morganeclub-internet.fR_

**Forum sur les couples d Atlantis** : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/

**Forum pour publier vos fanfictions** : http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/

_**DATE :** Février 2007_

_**SAISON :** Saison 2/3_

_**CATEGORIE :** Shweir, Drame (et oui on change lol) _

_**RESUME **: Je ne suis pas douée avec les résumés, mais le titre parle de lui même…Quand on veut vivre les derniers instants, avec la personne qu'on aime…_

_**ARCHIVES**_ Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez.

_**DISCLAIMER :** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir.( hélas ouinnn ) _

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

Voila, après un petit passage à vide au niveau écriture, où je doutais beaucoup. Je me suis dit, j'ai besoin de me prouver que je peux faire quelque chose de différent. Alors, j'ai décidé de changer de style ! (Pas d'écriture, enfin je pense pas) mais de catégorie et de faire un drame ! En m'attaquant au personnage (que perso, je trouva assez complexe) John Sheppard (Ahhhh doudouuuuuuuu lol) J'ai essayé de faire ressentir les émotions au maximum, voila ce que cela donne ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!!!!

A mon étoile, ma petite sœur, tu sais que sans toi je ne serais rien. Merci d'être si patiente avec moi, de m'écouter me plaindre…je ne te remercierais jamais assez de cela…Comme le dirais joe dassin bien que moi, (si tu n'existais pas, est ce que j'existerais ???)

A ma sarnounette, merci pour tous nos délires, merci pour ces merveilleux moments, et cette après midi à la patinoire (faudra qu'on se la refasse), merci d'être là ! Tu verras je suis sur que quand tu liras la fic tu te diras, bon sang, elle fait pas les choses à moitié lol et au fait je veux tes ficsssssssssssssssssssss lol

A mon lapinou, qui m'a inspirée, oui oui c'est vrai, à chaque fois que je lis ses fics, ça me redonne envie d'écrire ! Merci pour tous ces moments passés par sms, merci de m'écouter, merci de tt ces MP (tu m'en dois lol ) merci être la tout simplement mon lapinou adoré tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi !

A ma vava à moi, que j'adore merci à toi aussi, d'être là, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous !!! Merci pour tous ces mails, que l'on partage ! Tu sais ma atla, je serais toujours là si besoin !!!!!

A ma puce malice, merci pour la patience dont tu fais preuve à corriger toutes mes fics merci !! Je t'adore tu le sais ? Et j'espère que tu prends bien soin de toi ma gde ??? T'as intérêt !!! Et je veux tes fics !!!!

A toutes celles que j'ai oublié, un gros clin d'œil à Luna, qui m'a inspiré un passage de cette fic…Gros bisous

Bonne lecture !!!!

Le temps était lourd, gris et brumeux…Une pluie fine, telle de minuscule étoiles filantes, tombaient sur la mythique cité d' Atlantis, qui s'éveillait doucement… Le silence régnait, tel le calme avant la tempête…Seuls quelques murmures, et froissements de vêtements, se faisaient entendre dans la partie de la cité réservée aux quartiers…Une nouvelle journée commençait pour les membres de l'expédition…

Un homme, cependant, ne paraissait pas s'occuper de ces bruits environnants…Il dormait paisiblement…Sa tenue militaire posée négligemment sur le sol…Comme si cela lui avait était égal, indifférent…

L'Homme, brun, se retourna et tendit son bras, comme pour envelopper la place, désormais vide de sa présence, dans un cocon de chaleur…Il semblait aux prises d'une grande sérénité, un sourire flottait sur son visage…Il rêvait…

Le jeune homme rêvait d'un monde où elle était encore là, à ses cotés…Un monde où son cœur pouvait enfin cesser de saigner, de pleurer de douleur…Un monde où il retrouverait son sourire, ce sourire qu'elle n'adressait qu'à lui…Qu'à son Colonel préféré…Comme elle l'aimait souvent à l'appeler…

Un monde où son bonheur, leur bonheur, n'aurait pas été si vite arraché…Un monde sans douleur ni souffrance…un monde où elle était là, tout simplement…

Le Colonel marchait nu pieds sur une plage bordée de rochers, profitant juste du vent chaud sur son visage. Ce vent chaud qui s'insinuait sous sa chemise blanche, frôlant son torse, comme une caresse, comme ses caresses…

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme…encore un sourire…Toujours depuis qu'il était avec elle…Il ne se rappelait même plus, s'il n'avait jamais cessé de sourire depuis…

Il soupira d'aise, stoppa sa marche, et s'assit sur le sable, les jambes repliées, les mains croisées, posées sur ses genoux…Il regardait le paysage qui s'offrait à sa vue…Les rayons du soleil couchant semblaient jouer sur les vagues, donnant des couleurs bleues vert translucide à la mer…Le ciel, lui, reflétait des couleurs rouges ocres violet, qui paraissaient se mêler avec la mer sur la ligne d'horizon…

Seul le clapotis des vagues, venant s'échouer sur le sable blanc, se faisait entendre…une sentiments de bonheur l'envahit, rien qu'à la seule pensée qu'elle allait bientôt le rejoindre…une autre sourire…

Le jeune homme s'était longtemps refusé d'être heureux…peut-être parce qu'il était militaire et qu'il risquait sa vie à tout instant…Mais aussi par peur…peur de perdre ceux qu'il aimait…Comme ses parents, dans ces accidents de voiture...Ses amies à la guerre…

Pourtant cette femme avait réussi à le faire sortir de sa coquille…A lui faire enfin accepter, doucement, lentement, à son rythme, le bonheur auquel il avait droit…Par sa présence, ses sourires, sa patience, par des mots aussi…Il faut dire, qu'elle n'était pas Diplomate pour rien…

Petit à petit, il s'était ouvert à elle, attaché à elle, et découvert qu'il était amoureux d'elle…Quand, il s'était aperçu que quand elle n'était pas là, il mourrait à petit feu…Il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il aimait le Docteur Elizabeth Weir…

Une autre peur avait alors fait son apparition…Celle de ces nouveaux sentiments…Peur que ce qu'il ressentait ne soit pas réciproque…Pas partagé…Le Colonel avait fini par enfouir ses sentiments au fond de lui, malgré, les sourires, les regards, les non dit…

Puis, il avait fallu un concours de circonstance pour qu'enfin, ils s'avouent leurs sentiments…Quand tous deux s'étaient retrouvé coincés dans un des transporteurs, du à une mauvaise manipulation de McKay…

Au début, ils avaient été gênés de se retrouver ainsi, dans cette espace plus que réduit…Mais, au fils des heures, la tension s'était apaisée, et ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien…Jusqu'au moment où Rodney, les avaient télétransportés dans un autre endroit…

Le transfert avait été si brusque, qu'il en était tombé sur Elizabeth…la tension était alors montée d'un cran…Le jeune homme l'avait regardé dans les yeux et ce qu'il avait vu, l'avait ébranlé…lui, le Grand COLONEL JOHN SHEPPARD, se laisser ébranler par ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux d'une femme…mais pas n'importe quelle femme…celle qu'il aimait…

Ce qu'il avait vu dans le regard de la jeune femme, était le parfait reflet du sien…tant de peur et d'amour, de passion et de tristesse…Alors, malgré le risque, John s'était rapproché du visage de la diplomate, et avait frôlé ses lèvres…pas un baisser… Juste une caresse…Tous deux avaient fermé les yeux et soupiré à ce simple contact…

Puis, quand ils les avaient réouvert, un grand sourire avait étiré ses lèvres, en voyant le visage rayonnant de bonheur de la jeune femme…Elle s'était de nouveau rapprochée et cette fois, ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative de ce second baiser…

Depuis, il n'avait jamais cessé de sourire et de remercier McKay…Oh, au début, cela n'avait pas été facile, ils avaient beaucoup parlé…Ils avaient dû affronter le regard des autres, leur hiérarchie…Mais cela valait la peine, car à présent, ils étaient heureux, simplement….

Un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres, quand deux mains virent se poser sur ses yeux, masquant à sa vue, quelques secondes, le magnifique paysage. Un souffle chaud fit frissonner sa peau…

**Elizabeth : -** Devine qui c'est ? dit- une voix à son oreille.

Il n'avait pas besoin de deviner…il était capable de la reconnaître entre mille…Cependant, il joua le jeu…

**John :** - Je ne sais pas_… (Faisant mine de réfléchir)_ Le père noël ? Une belle blonde peut-être ? Dit-il, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

**Elizabeth **: John ! Dit-elle légèrement outrée, en se détachant de lui et en le frappant gentiment.

Il rit de bon cœur devant sa mine contrariée et dit après lui avoir chipé un baiser.

**John : -** Je plaisantais mon amour.

Elle fronça les sourcils et sembla le sonder du regard, comme pour savoir s'il était sincère.

**Elizabeth :** (peu_ convaincue)_ – Mouais….

**John : -** Allons, Lizzie…tu sais très bien que tu es la seule que j'aime.

**Elizabeth :** _(prenant place à ses cotés)_ – Vous avez plutôt intérêt Colonel Sheppard !

John lui fit son sourire qui ne s'adressait qu'à elle, avant de reprendre sa contemplation de l'océan…Elizabeth en fit de même.

**Elizabeth :** - C'est magnifique... si calme…

Il ne dit rien et se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête. La jeune femme le regarda du coin de l'œil…Les derniers rayons du soleil jouaient sur son visage…il semblait profondément serein…

Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vu ainsi…Quoi que, à bien y réfléchir si.. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, il arborait cet air de profonde sérénité et de bonheur…Liz, en était persuadée, elle devait arborer le même visage….

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, parfait reflet du sien…Elle s'avança un peu et se calla contre lui, la tête dans son cou…La jeune femme ferma les yeux et sentit bientôt un bras se refermer autour d'elle, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte protectrice…

Un baiser dans ses cheveux…une main sur son ventre arrondi…Un je t'aime, murmuré, à peine audible…tout cela était tellement lui…elle soupira de bien être et sa main libre vint se poser sur la sienne, entrelacent ses doigts aux siens…

Le jeune homme quitta sa contemplation et posa son regard sur leurs mains entrelacées, où brillait deux alliances…Symboles éternels de leur amour…Il resta un long moment, sans penser à rien…ses yeux regardant leurs mains, qui caressaient l'endroit où était abrité le fruit de leur amour…Puis, il releva les yeux vers elle, un regard des plus doux accompagnait son sourire…

**John : -** Tu sais, j'ai hâte de pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras.

**Elizabeth :** _(Souriant) –_ moi aussi. Mais il faudra encore attendre 4 mois, après, on l'aura tout à nous…

**John : -** Oui ! Au grand désespoir de Rodney !

**Elizabeth **_ (fronçant les sourcils) –_ Comment ça ?

**John :** - Je pense, que s'il avait le moyen de retarder indéfiniment ton accouchement, il le ferait. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit très pressé, que notre fille touche à tout et lui massacre son labo.

La jeune femme se mit à rire à cette remarque.

**Elizabeth : -** Tu as raison, mais je suis sûre que une fois qu'elle sera là, il ne pourra que l'adorer.

**John : -** Surtout quand on sait qu'elle sera aussi belle que sa maman !

Elizabeth plissa les yeux en souriant.

**Elizabeth **: - Vous n'êtes qu'un vile flatteur Colonel !

**John :** - C'est la stricte vérité. Dit-il en riant. Sa maman est la femme la plus belle, la plus charmante, la plus intelligente, la plus sexy du monde…

**Elizabeth :** _(haussant un sourcils)_ – sexy ? Je ressemble à une baleine !

**John :** - _(dans un souffle)_ Tu es enceinte ma chérie. Crois moi, dit-il en se rapprochant, tu est terriblement sexy comme ça.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlaient…Leurs respirations s'accéléraient, faisant se frôler leurs cages thoraciques… Augmentant ainsi, peu à peu leur désir naissant…John frôla les lèvres de sa femme, qui ferma les yeux et ne put retenir un gémissement…

Il sourit contre ses lèvres, avant de les prendre le plus tendrement du monde…John faisait passer tout son amour par ce baisser…Si bien, qu'Elizabeth en eut les larmes aux yeux…Le baiser commençait à se faire plus insistant, quand la jeune femme ouvrit violemment les yeux et se recula.

**John –** Quoi ? Qu'il y a-t-il ? demanda t-il paniqué.

Elle prit la main de son mari, alors qu'un grand sourire naissait sur son visage.

**Elizabeth :** - Tu ne sens rien ? demanda t-elle, alors qu'elle faisait bouger la main de John le long de son bas ventre.

**John :** _(fronçant les sourcils, septique)_ – Non, je devrais ?

Soudain, il sentit comme une petite bosse sous la paume de sa main, à l'endroit où Elizabeth s'était arrêté. Puis plus rien, et cela pas avant quelques secondes, quand un autre petit coup de pieds se fit ressentir…

**John **: _(Avec un grand sourire)_ – Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !

La jeune femme sourit devant tant d'enthousiasme, il avait les yeux étincelants de bonheur, tel un enfant devant le sapin, le matin de noël.

**John :** - C'est la première fois qu'elle donne des coups. Dit-il la voix remplie d'émotions.

**Elizabeth **: _-(Riant)_ Oui ? Et visiblement, elle aura ton caractère !

**John : **_(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Qu'est ce qu'il a mon caractère ?

**Elizabeth :** - Rien. J'aime ton caractère. _(Murmurant contre ses lèvres)_ Je t'aime. Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Elle l'embrassa pendant quelques secondes, puis reprit place dans ses bras. La main de John ne mit pas longtemps à se poser de nouveau sur son ventre, alors que l'autre entourait ses épaules…

**John :** - Je crois qu'on va pouvoir en faire un bonne footballeuse !

Elizabeth secoua la tête en souriant d'un air désespéré, puis se calla un peu plus confortablement dans les bras de son mari. Celui-ci la regarda quelques minutes en souriant, avant de l'embrasser sur la temple et de reporter son regard vert sur océan…

Il était bien là, sur cette plage, avec la femme qu'il aimait et leur enfant à naître…John aurait voulu rester ainsi, toujours, avec elle, avec eux…

Soudain, l'étreinte autour de sa femme semblait se desserrer…Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vivement vers Elizabeth. La silhouette de la jeune femme commençait à devenir transparente…Non, pas encore…pas cette une nouvelle fois…il ne voulait plus la perdre, pas maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée…non…ses yeux se remplir de larmes…Non…

Cependant, la silhouette d'Elizabeth semblait sourde à ses appels silencieux…elle devint translucide, pour ensuite disparaître, comme la nuit laissait place progressivement au petit jour…la main de John, qui s'était levée, rencontra bientôt le vide….

Le décor changea… Il n'était plus sur la plage, mais dans un temple…Des tirs et des bruits se faisaient entendre dans le lointain…Son regard mit quelques minutes à s'acclimater à l'obscurité ambiante…

Son cœur s'accéléra quand il reconnut l'endroit…non…Tout mais pas ce temple…Pas l'endroit où il l'avait perdue à jamais…où ils les avaient perdus à jamais…Son pouls s'accéléra un peu plus, si bien qu'il aurait pu croire, que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine…

John ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter une nouvelle fois cette vision d'horreur… Pourquoi diable l'avait dit-il quittée des yeux… S'il ne l'avait pas fait…Le sentiment de culpabilité, mêlé à la tristesse revenue au galop, lui tordait l'estomac…

Il crispa sa main sur son P90 de rage, et sortit de la pièce, sans un regard en arrière… il ne se sentait pas capable de l'affronter une nouvelle fois, d'affronter une nouvelle fois sa culpabilité et sa peine…

Mais, à peine avait-il fait un pas dans un des couloirs, qu'il la vit, comme s'il la poursuivait…

Elle était là, allongée sur le sol…totalement décharnée et décrépie, des années de vie qu'un Wraith's venait de lui enlever…

Sheppard s'approcha à pas lents, il ne voulait pas voir cette silhouette, qui ne pouvait –être celle de la femme qu'il aimait et qui portait son enfant…mais ses pieds semblaient ne pas vouloir lui obéir…

Il était si près à présent, qu'il pouvait distinguer chaque détail... Le visage émacié et d'un blanc terreux de sa femme…Ces cheveux, jadis noir, qui étaient à présent blancs et fillasses…

John en eut un haut le cœur…Aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche…mais il savait que son monde venait de s'écrouler…que sa vie venait de s'arrêter à cet endroit précis…Il se laissa tomber à genoux à ses cotés…son regard se posa sur ses yeux, jadis verts, et si joyeux…Désormais, ils étaient dénués de tout vie…

Cette vison lui transperça le cœur, et il réalisa alors, que plus jamais il ne la verrait sourire, plus jamais elle ne serait à ses cotés, jamais ils ne construiraient ce bonheur, qu'ils s'étaient jurés d'avoir…

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Il prit la main décharnée d' Elizabeth, qu'elle avait posée sur son ventre, comme pour protéger la vie de leur enfant, qui n'était plus…Le silence régna, jusqu'à ce que le cri désespoir de John, n'envahisse le temple…

Sheppard se réveilla en sueur dans son lit. Son regarda se posa immédiatement sur l'endroit vide à ses cotés, espérant secrètement que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve…Qu'elle ne soit pas morte, mais belle et bien là, vivante, à dormir paisiblement avec lui…

Hélas, la place était vide et froide, et cela depuis Un mois maintenant…Un mois, qu'elle était morte, par sa faute…Tout cela, car il n'avait pas été assez persuasif, pour la dissuader de venir traduire ces ruines, qui contenaient des informations sur les anciens, que elles seule pouvait traduire…S'il avait mieux réussi à lui tenir tête…Si Carson, n'avait pas donné son accord…s'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, qu'une minute…Une petite minute d'inattention et tout s'était joué…

La culpabilité lui tordit de nouveau les entrailles…un mois qu'elle l'avait laissé seul…un mois qu'il ne vivait plus que dans son souvenir…n'attendant qu'une chose, celle de pouvoir enfin la rejoindre…être avec eux…Là où était sa place, entre ses bras…

Il se passa une main lasse sur son visage, marqué par la douleur, quant est ce que cela cesserait-il ? Quant serait-il enfin en paix ? Quant est ce que son cœur arrêterait de lui faire mal à en crever ? Lui ne voulait qu'une chose même si cela pouvait paraître égoïste…Il ne voulait qu'une simple chose…retourner à ses cotés, retrouver ce bonheur…cette sensation de plénitude et d'amour, qu'elle seule pouvait lui procurer…

Il laissa sa main parcourir la place vide, comme s'il épousait les formes parfaites de son corps, se laissant envahir par ses émotions…Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux, glissa le long de sa joue, et vint s'écraser sur les draps froissés…bientôt il viendrait la rejoindre…

Même plutôt que prévu, pensa t-il, alors qu'il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par l'alarme d'Atlantis, qui détectait les Wraith's…

Ceux-ci, qui avaient réussi à extirper des informations à Elizabeth, attaquaient la cité sans relâche depuis presque un mois maintenant…John, qui cherchait à se faire tuer par tout les moyens, s'en sortait miraculeusement à chaque fois…Et à chaque fois, il revenait, taper dans le mur, et allait ensuite s'enfermer dans la salle d'entraînement, évacuant ce trop plein émotions, qu'il ne parvenait pas à gérer…

Ses amis ne savaient plus quoi faire, devant ce comportement destructeur…ils avaient tous essayé…Mais Sheppard était devenu taciturne et agressif…Qui ne l'aurait pas été, si eux aussi avaient perdu leur femme et leur enfant à naître ? Alors, ils avaient fini par renoncer…Leur amour était trop puissant pour qu'ils arrivent à empêcher celui qui restait d'aller rejoindre l'autre…

La sonnerie retentit un peu plus fort, il crispa ses doigts sur le drap, qui se froissa un peu plus, alors que son visage prenait un air dur, qu'il abordait depuis la disparition d'Elizabeth…Lui si souriant autrefois…

Le Colonel Sheppard se leva d'un bond et partit dans la l salle de bain, enfiler sa tenue militaire…John en sortit quelque minutes plus tard, et au moment où il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte de leur quartier, il se retourna et parcourut la pièce du regard…

Son regarda s'arrêta sur leur lit, dans lequel il avait passé de merveilleuses nuits dans ses bras, et sur le berceau, un peu plus loin…Les émotions déferlaient de nouveau en lui, mais il se refusait à se laisser aller.. Pas encore, pas cette fois...il fit le tour de la pièce du regard, encore une fois…Comme pour s'imprégner de cette ambiance…

Il savait au fond de lui, qu'il ne reviendrait pas aujourd'hui…Il aillait bientôt les rejoindre et son cœur serait enfin en paix…Ceci était la dernière mission du Colonel John Sheppard….Un sourire étira ses lèvres, comme du temps où Elizabeth était encore là…Puis il tourna les talons et sortit….

La pièce fut un long moment plongée dans la pénombre, jusqu'à ce que des rayons blancs viennent éclairer, s'apparentant aux rayons du soleil…Cela était en fait des Darths et des Jumpers, qui fendaient l'air tels des aigles, dans le ciel de la mythique cité d'Atlantis…Embrasant celui-ci de mille feux…

Un éclair aveuglant, s'apparentant à une explosion, illumina soudain la pièce, et un cadre posé sur une commode…John et Elizabeth y étaient habillés de blanc…Symbole d'un amour à jamais figé sur du papier glacé, maintenant retrouvé….

_Fin_

Un petit mail pour dire ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
